


Knows

by Mapachi



Category: moments at eighteen - freeform, 열여덟의 순간 | At Eighteen (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Oh Je has a crush on Junwoo and they're not being subtle about it, One-Sided Attraction, im confused, is it Oh Je or Ohje
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Oh Je knows so why is doing this?





	Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from writing for today yet I wrote this drabble after getting up to date with the drama.
> 
> Oh Je is gay for Junwoo and that is canon. sorry I don't make the rules.

Oh Je knows its pointless. He is fully aware he doesn't stand a chance but even when he knows it, his heart still flutters when the boy next to him leans closer to whisper something to him, a random question about how things had gone before he joined their school.

Oh Je knows what he feels is wrong. He knows he shouldn't stay hours awake on his bed, thinking about how it would feel to wrap his arms around that smaller frame, to smooth away the frown lines on his classmate's handsome face.

Oh Je knows he's signing up for heartbreak. He sees the way the other boy glances at her, he can recognize the look in his pretty eyes that usually try to hide everything the boy feels, he can read them because he knows that look well. Its the same way he looks at him after all.

Oh Je knows better. He knows yet he still finds himself zoning out when he should be studying instead, wondering how is he doing, what is he doing, is he ok? is he at home? has he eaten dinner yet? was it a proper meal?

Oh Je knows he this won't end well. He knows this but he still asks him to meet him one evening after his dad's restaurant has closed so he's free to come here near his place, he still ran all the way to here, he still tries to catch his breathe and also gather his courage.

Oh Je knows Junwoo doesn't like him back. Oh Je knows Junwoo only sees him as a friend, his first friend at his new school. He knows Junwoo will never see him the same after this night.

Oh Je knows all of this so why is he whispering a confession of love to Junwoo on the quietness of the night? Why are his eyes stinging and his vision blurring? Why is he still standing there with his eyes focused on the ground right between their feet?

Oh Je knows his heart was getting broken that night.


End file.
